


I want it that way

by Akira14, manubibi



Series: Hooker!AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, hooker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Calm down, Sousuke, breathe.'</i> he says to himself, as he keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists in a poor attempt to ease his nervouness. There are so many questions with a proper reply in his head, though, and that doesn't help at all.</p><p>********************</p><p>Sousuke and him started off with rough, animalistic, exciting sex – for a fee - without even questioning anything about sentiments and without fearing to hurt each other, until it happened anyway. Until Nagisa started actually caring,</p><p>////</p><p>In other words: Cop!Sousuke and Hooker!Nagisa on their very first date as boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'Calm down, Sousuke, breathe.'_ he says to himself, as he keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists in a poor attempt to ease his nervouness. There are so many questions with a proper reply in his head, though, and that doesn't help at all.  
Like... What is he supposed to wear?  
Nothing too fancy, he guesses (wouldn't want Nagisa thinking that he's a fucking snob), but he sure doesn't wanna look like a hobo - which would be pretty disrespectful for actual homeless people, since he's got enough money to buy decent clothes - on his first date with Nagisa. Or ever.  
Black trousers with a teal and white striped sweater? No way: they won't be crusing down Venice's canals. White shirt? Too classic.  
Why doesn't even care, knowing all too well that Nagisa would rather have him naked? Because that's not an option, that's why. What a shame, isn't it? Okay, whatever.  
Next: should he give him flowers, hand him a small present? It would still make him feel like he's paying for the man's affection, though. Same thing about paying dinner, even though he's the one who asked Nagisa out. It would be probably better to ask him if it would be okay to go Dutch, but that's not really charming to ask about that, is it?  
Sousuke sighs, utterly aware that he's freaking out over the smallest and most trivial details but unable to stop himself from doing so.  
He just wants this date to be the first of many, so it **has** to be as flawless as humanly possible. Last time he went out out with someone, however, had been when he was still a teenager. Back when he was in high school, that's right. His boyfriend was a hyper active kid named Momotarou, whose idea of a perfect date was going beetle hunting in the woods and dine at Mc Donald's. In college, he mostly sticked to night one stands. The only exception had been with Aiichirou - sweet Ai, sometimes he does find himself wondering how both him and Momo are doing... the hurt of finding them screwing each other, after all, is long gone by now - who didn't feel really comfortable being with him outside the safe walls of their dorm.  
To say that his 'dating skills' are rusty, in other words, is the understatement of the century.  
Fearing that he might be stuck in traffic and end up being late, Sousuke leaves his flat at six even though the restaurant is pretty close and the time they agreed on is half past **seven**... and there he is, on the restaurant's doorstep a hour before Nagisa is supposed to arrive.  
He tries to kill the time by playing games on his mobile, attempting to call Makoto (who, of course, is too damn busy fucking Nanase's brains out to pick up the phone) and ending up talking to Rin, who seems hell bent on persuading him that he got stood up.  
He has to close the call before they get into an argument. He still likes the man, a lot, but he's a bit put off by his childish possessiveness over a former client. Besides, it was Rin who helped him patch things up with Nagisa in the first place, when he doubted that hooker's feelings for him could be true and now... Nah, he's not gonna believe him.  
Sousuke is gonna trust his man to show up.  
After all, he's the one who got here way too early.  
At a quarter to eight, however, with no message to let him now that he would be late... he's not so hopeful anymore.  
Maybe Nagisa changed his mind? He could at least have told him, so that Sousuke could go in and have his dinner instead of standing there like an idiot and keep on getting weird, pitiful, looks from those around him.  
Damn.


	2. Nagisa

Nagisa hates his clients, sometimes. Not that they’re rude, or particularly demanding - in his mind, there is absolutely nothing that’s too much for him, he’s got no limits, and he’ll virtually do anything he’s paid for. No, he hates them when they make him waste time with chatter, and he has no upper hand on them since, well, who takes seriously a whore complaining? So he has to listen to whatever they say, even today. Even when he’s finally having dinner with someone for his own pleasure, not for someone else’s. When finally the guy - poorly groomed and blatantly miserable with his life, but he honestly has no time to feel pity for him - exits the door, he speeds to the bathroom, putting himself back together to at least be presentable. Sousuke picked a sort of casual restaurant, but still there is way too much that looks wrong on Nagisa right now, from the sweat to all the saliva on his skin. Great, he’s got to take a shower, then. And then wear at least a bit of perfume, and not the strawberry one, that’s for work and it would be honestly in really bad taste to wear it outside of that context. Even though Sousuke would probably like it. He wears another, a fresh mint and vanilla one, less noticeable, but pleasant nonetheless. And then it comes to clothes, but he’s already abundantly late, and he has no idea of what to wear. In the end - _what the hell_ \- he might just wear _normal_ , casual clothes for when he goes out every other day. He has gotten over the bright colors phase, but he has a soft, comfortable and warm, light yellow and teal hoodie that he particularly loves. And the teal reminds him of Sousuke. And then jeans, because jeans are always a good option. He looks at himself in the mirror, smiling at how normal he would seem to an onlooker.  
But since it’s already half past seven and Sousuke, knowing him, must be freaking the absolute fuck out, then he quickly gathers his stuff and runs off, only managing to text him when he’s on the subway. “Sorry, Sou-chan, this guy wouldn’t leave me alone! I’ll be there in ten minutes, I swear!” He writes fast, and then for good measure adds a distressed emoticon. He looks around while standing in the crowded wagon, and he seems to perfectly blend in with the people in there. That, contrarily to what anyone else would say, makes him happy. Nobody knows him, nobody can judge him. It’s good to be able to walk around people without having them judging him, even though in the beginning that made him giddy and made him feel like he was being noticed.   
He sighs while jumping out the train, and immediately starts running with the city wind ruffling his carefully combed hair, but he doesn’t care anymore at this point. He just wants to see Sousuke - he wants to see him every day, he’s realized a few weeks ago - and he knows the other has seen him in way worse conditions. With bed hair, with his light make up smudged, and even in awful moods. Despite the fact that he is speeding and almost getting crashed into by several cars, he cannot stop thinking of how weird their relationship is. Every other starts with romantic interest, with one or both parties being scared shitless that the other does not correspond one’s feelings. But Sousuke and him started off with rough, animalistic, exciting sex – for a fee - without even questioning anything about sentiments and without fearing to hurt each other, until it happened anyway. Until Nagisa started actually caring, and being afraid that he was crashing on a rock in the middle of the sea, and then they became friends. Or, better yet, friends with benefits… with such benefits still being paid for. And now the idea of fucking Sousuke for money makes him feel awful. Because Sousuke means something now, and he has stuck around, which is already a lot for Nagisa, who has no problems being seen as an object or a service by irrelevant men and women who mean nothing to him. But he has decided he will dedicate a special portion of his time to Sousuke. Even if it's just for a _normal_ dinner.  
He sees him standing outside of the restaurant, and his magenta eyes soften as he sprints faster just to hug him, knowing he would never be heavy enough to actually make both end up on the floor. Or make things awkward.   
“Hi! I’m sorry, Sou-chan, I swear I had this guy who just wouldn’t shut up about his sad life and… I’m not a damn psychologist, you know? Go see one, you feel me? Anyway, I’m sorry, I ran all the way here. You seem stressed! I couldn’t text any sooner, but anyway enough about that! Let’s just eat, you wouldn’t believe how hungry I am,” he says almost in one breath, while panting.   
“It’s okay, Nagisa,” Sousuke replies, but he seems really tense to the blond, who feels bad about making him so anxious even though he was _only_ half an hour late.   
They get accompanied to a little table with sober flowers and bread sticks that Nagisa immediately attacks, not caring that he looks like a miserable hobo who has not seen food in months. He has skipped breakfast and had a poor lunch, so it’s almost the same to him. He looks up at Sousuke, realizing that there is silence between them, and he chuckles thinking that telling him about all the people he has fucked for money today is not exactly a good topic of conversation. What else is there to talk about? The place. The place is nice. _Good thing Sou-chan hasn’t picked a fancy, snobby place, because I’d probably end up shocking everybody, I mean, have you seen my clothes_? But again, his date seems to be too nervous and says few words which is not new but he really looks like he would rather be with him anywhere but here, so he cuts straight to the chase, grabbing his hand across the table, and leaning forward to calm him down.   
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a date.”  
However, that’s not entirely true. It’s never _just_ a date, and he’s only hiding his own nervousness behind smiles and words. It’s really not that different, but it makes him feel so unbearably uncomfortable. And it’s not like when they’re lying together in silence, naked, after having small talk in a hotel room. He cannot help an amused smirk at the irony of this situation. They are perfectly comfortable being naked, fucking, moaning in each other’s ear, but in a perfectly non-sexual, orderly occasion they both act out of discomfort. Nagisa is only better equipped with masking his feelings, and that is a requirement for his job. He likes that he can be straightforward with Sousuke. He can now, anyway.   
“Well, it’s not that big of a deal anyway, you know? You already know I like you, and… I know you like me, so you have to prove nothing.”  
“Yeah, I know.,” Sousuke replies, passing his fingers through his dark hair. “Still..”  
“It’s a weird situation, isn’t it? And it’s weird that we find it weird,” Nagisa considers, guessing more or less what is the problem. Sousuke nods, anyway.  
“Well, we’re not normal people. We’ve always just fucked until now,” Nagisa adds, with an amused expression. “But you know, now that I can confess it… I’ve been feeling bad with being paid by you, lately. That’s why I refused the money, you know? I want to be in a relationship, I don’t want it to be this weird thing where you have to pay to see me. And I’d like to see you even just to go out and watch a movie or just stay in. You know, normal couples’ things.”   
“Makes sense,” Sousuke replies with a gentle smile, one of those that makes Nagisa feel a lot of tiny earthquakes inside of him. “I wouldn't mind that... if we can make _this_ work..”  
However, the dinner does not get any more relaxed. They both sit across one another, with the clear desire to just end it in a quiet room with a bedroom. Sousuke looks gorgeous, just as usual, but even more endearing when he is not wearing a uniform. He looks even better now that they are not following a script, stupid lines to utter in order to get into each other’s pants. And Nagisa is not wearing weird clothes to satisfy fetishes, he looks like any other guy. Maybe more colorful than others, but otherwise innocent, and it is funny how he would give anybody that impression. Because, bubbly attitude aside, he is pretty twisted. Sousuke knows it, and he is one of the few to be alright with it, with him. He doesn’t treat him like a freak.  
When they both finish their meal, Nagisa takes a deep sigh, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, and presses a hand on his mouth to burp without making too much noise. And then he bursts into a fit of giggles.   
“That was good,” he comments, before another smile appears on his lips. _Yeah, that’s what I always say with you_.  
“I know, right? Rin always talks about this place, so I thought it would be worth a shot,” Sousuke says, with another tense smile. Nagisa hums, nodding.   
Rin is not a problem. Nagisa has known about Sousuke’s hopeless crush on Rin since they started to see each other. As a matter of fact, Nagisa was Sousuke’s paliative to try and get over Rin. And then he fell for the guy who was supposed to be just a warm body to fuck and not mope over another. Hopefully, though, they are not going to have that problem. He’s not really jealous. If he was the type to get possessive, he knows he would not deal well with his job.   
And then Sousuke stands up, grabbing his wallet, and Nagisa frowns, knowing perfectly he is going to pay and the blond is absolutely not intentioned to let him do that. “Oh, fuck no. Tonight is on me,” Nagisa protests, tugging on the other’s shirt. “Please?”  
He’s done having Sousuke paying him or for him. And in the end, he is just not comfortable with that.   
“Nagisa, no, I’m paying,” Sousuke insists, confused, but the blond man shakes his head convincingly.   
“No, we either split or I pay,” Nagisa retorts, with his stubborn pout. At that point, the cop knows better than insisting. They have known each other long enough.  
“Fine, let’s split then,” he finally concedes, sighing.  
Magenta orbs light up and Nagisa nods grabbing his own wallet too.   
Outside of the restaurant, Nagisa rubs his arms, a bit cold, but he shakes his head when Sousuke motions to take off his jacket.   
“Please, I’m not a princess. You don’t fuck like I was one, anyway,” the blond jokes, and then pushes against the other, lifting on his toes to kiss him sweetly, uncaring that people are seeing them. “I don’t even want you to, by the way.” And the taller seems to not mind either, while he ties his arms around Nagisa’s back. It’s dark out now, only up close they can see each other’s features, and Nagisa looks _happy_. Not in his usual cheerful way, but like he is completely satisfied with this moment, with this city, with himself, and with his lover.  
Just _happy_.


	3. Sousuke

Sousuke holds him tight, not quite believing Nagisa could be really that happy about their disastrous dinner. He looks positively radiant, sure, but looks can be deceitful, right?

Sousuke does want to make this work. Whatever _this_ might be.  
He hasn't the faintest idea how it could, though.  
Pretending they are like any other couple, when they obviously aren't, has just proved really awkward.  
He wanted to give Nagisa the normalcy he seemed to crave, taking him out on dates, to the movies or simply for a walk – hand in hand – by the seaside and enjoy it, but how could he... ? And then, then it hits him.  
He never would, unless he stops being so obsessed with planning, focusing way too much on the smallest details and over-thinking every little thing he does, or says.  
Eating a pizza in front on the TV, spending the night kicking Nagisa's ass at Mario Kart and then spank him and have him eat _his_ ass as a punishment... that's the kind of night they loved, one that would have suited them so much better than the half-assed – haha – attempt they had given at dating tonight.  
Being with Nagisa, after all, has always been about trusting their instincts and acting upon them. Spontaneity was the key, and second guessing of their actions happened only about once in a blue moon.  
So why did he go and try to change that? How stupid it was of him to realize all of this now, instead of hours ago?

Oh, well, the night is far from over. Sousuke knows that he can still fix this. He has every intention to.  
"Come on." He says, leaning down to kiss Nagisa's neck, sucking and biting until there's a dark bruise on the flushed, sweaty skin. "Let's go home, now."  
"Home?" Nagisa asks, a little surprised by the suggestion but totally on board with it.  
They are a couple, now, so it had to be expected, but... This is a huge step. This is the first time Sousuke invites him over, that he lets him into his own flat.  
"Well, I know that's very straightforward of me to ask you this already, after barely one date, but ...” He jokes, laughing softly as he strokes the shorter man's cheek.  
“...but that's really appreciated: no way I'm waiting until the third date to have my wicked way with you, Sou-chan.” Nagisa plays along, winking as he strokes Sousuke's firm butt. He soon takes advantage of the hold he has on the policeman to draw him nearer, bring them so close to each other that they can feel just how bad they both want to just go somewhere they can have sex. Which isn't in the middle of the street, unfortunately. Sousuke might have a thing for nearly public sex, and he is pretty sure that Nagisa is quite the exhibitionist too but... this is a bit too much. Getting caught would be almost a certainty, and he really doesn't want to have so many people witnessing just how fucking amazing his man looks when he comes. Not when they haven't even paid for that.  
Yeah, it might be because he always know about Nagisa's line of work and never felt like he needed to 'save' him or anything like that, but Sousuke isn't really bothered that he has to share him with countless men and women. He knows that what they have is different, and that's more than enough for him.  
"Don't worry, love,I am not big on waiting either." Reluctantly, he has to step back to head towards his Corvette.

True to their words, they don't even wait to get home. Sousuke feels a hand sliding down between his thighs as he started the car, and managed to ignore - which, due to Nagisa's skills, takes an enormous amount of willpower - it until his boyfriend takes off his belt, unzips his trousers and dives down to nuzzle at his cock above the fabric of his boxers.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He grabs the back of his lover's neck, but he makes no motion to pull him up from his crotch.  
"What does it look like?" Nagisa teases, dropping kisses on his thights.  
Well, he refuses to answer to that question.

"Do you want to kill us both?" Sousuke asks, instead.

“Nah, I trust you to get us home safe and sound.”

That's a low blow. Mentioning that he trusts him with his life so casually, when he's doing everything in his power to make sure he crashes the vehicle.  
Like nibbling and sucking on the foreskin, sliding it back so that he can lap at the pre-cum pooling on the tip, while nimble fingers fondle his balls.  
"Seriously, Nagisa! Stop... it... that... that's not cool." He whimpers, grasping at Nagisa's nape. The sight of his flushed face, of those red lips shiny and wet with spit and pre-cum, damn... it almost has him regretting the choice of pushing Nagisa away.  
'Almost.', he thinks, quickly swerving back into his lane.  
It feels like ages before they finally get out of the car, and they barely keep their hands to themselves as they run up to his flat.  
He's onto Nagisa, slamming him against the door, the moment they get in. Kissing and sucking and biting his skin, careful not to leave marks or bruises. Stroking him to full hardness, and then retreating when he feels him tensing around his palm.  
“No, not yet.” He chuckles, as he flips the hooker around. He kneels, then, and spreads his legs so that he can lick his way inside him. Rimming isn't something he has ever tried, not even with Rin, but he has been on the receiving end enough times to know what are the next steps and that they would much more enjoyable for them both by using generous amounts of lube. But that's in the bedroom, too far away when they are so far gone... Spit will have to do, for this round.  
Nagisa doesn't seem to bothered about that, judging from the way he keeps thrusting his hips back, trying to fuck himself harder on his fingers and tongue. 

"Eager, aren't we?" He crooks his fingers, brushing the tip against the prostate.  
"....mmm... more..." Nagisa says, still managing to sound commanding even though he is moaning.

He wants more?  
Fuck yeah, Sousuke is more than willing to comply.

***********************************************

Not one single thing has gone according to plan last night, but that's okay.  
His shoulders and elbows are still sore from being bent over the table, but that's a price he is more than willing to pay all over again to have Nagisa thrust into him so hard that he swears he could still feel him there, still feel like his hole is being  
stretched, even after hours.

 _'This... this must be what bliss feels like.'_ Sousuke muses, as he watches over the man sleeping in his arms. He doesn't even mind that Nagisa is drooling on his chest. There will be time to be grossed out later, when he will be a little more awake than right now.  
All he wants to focus on, at the moment, is the way the sunlight bathes his body. Nagisa looks almost ethereal, and Sousuke is suddenly so afraid that he might vanish that he has to reassure himself that he is indeed there, that he _is_ real.  
"Hey... Good morning." He whispers, brushing his nose against Nagisa's. "Glad to see you're still here."  
"Where else should I be?"


End file.
